Game Over: Restart?
by Team Cloverred
Summary: OKAY ALL credit goes to Chapstickhobo. Their story: /s/9404172/1/Forget-me-not, was never completed. We came across it and fell in love and wanted to finish what the author started. We simply continuing this story in our own way. In no way is it better or even can compare to the original. Thanks! Birdflash We don't own these characters. RATED M for mature reader. No Flames!


He had prayed it would all be a dream, but the pounding in his head told him it was real. Almost three years whipped clean, left in the dust. He turned over and looked at the nightstand. He sighed putting the picture frame face down. He couldn't look at those bright blue eyes smiling at him, while his arms were wrapped around his waist.

He got out of their bed, another pain of regret hit him. It was back to being just his bed. As he moved around the apartment he leered at least a dozen empty bottles of liquor. It didn't ease any of it. Finding Dick, looking like that. All broken, and bloody. The relief of him being alive, and the shattering of his heart when Dick didn't remember anything that happened over the last three years. When he came to he had revealed he thought he was sixteen still. Batman head insisted that Dick come back home.

Wally had stepped out of the room and fought with him. He'd fought with the big man over "his son". "Home is with me.." but he got shot down. Only to return to _their_ apartment _alone_. His phone was flashing. He swiped it open. Another picture of him and the love of his life staring at him. He began reading the texts that had flooded his phone.

Dick had enough. With the constant feeling of someone breathing down his back, not to mention the back hand comments of how he needed to get back into the game he had enough.  
 _  
'Please tell me again why I thought this was good idea?'_ 3:36 PM

Like he really had a choice he had found out he had an apartment with his best friend just outside the city he would have PREFERRED to go there. But Bruce had made the final call.

 _'I can't stay here. I CAN'T.'_ 4:15 PM

 _'Walls, you got to get me out of this godforsaken place.'_ 4:32 PM

 _'I just had a huge fight with Bruce.'_ 4:53 PM  
 _  
'Alfred is packing my bag for me.'_ 5:02 PM

Dick paced back and forth as Alfred finished moving around the room finding everything he'd need. "I will miss you Master Grayson..."

"Alfred..." He cut in an authority tone.

"Master Dick. However I know that Wally will be thrilled to have you back." He smiled. "And Master Wayne will get over it." He promised.

The texts from Dick sent him on a high, that quickly tumbled down. From one extreme to the next. Roommates, he'd been reduced to somebody he just shared a space with. Not somebody who'd talked marriage just a few weeks before.

He had just a few hours to change himself from lover to simple housemate. The office would have to be turned into Dick's room. First he exchanged the second half of the closet in his room to Dick's. Bats had to know this wouldn't change his son. Dick sexual preference would rise to the surface no matter what room he stayed in. But still he wiped the slate painfully clean. All the photos now hidden in his room.

He thought back to just a few days prior, they'd fought. Wally was thinking about hanging up the mask, where as Dick was discussing changing coasts for college. It made for a long night of discussions. But he'd take a million fights to have his beautiful bird back in his arms. And as _his_.

Wally swallowed as he planned the evening, as much as he wanted a screen straight from a movie. Complete with Dick running into his arms and the cue little spin that lead to a thousand kisses. That isn't what tonight was.

Dick would be in almost all circumstances sixteen again. Wally took great time and consideration into picking out everything. From a collection of Dick's favorite movies. Wondering if some would still be considered in that list without the memories behind then. He slipped in the movie they saw on their first date. Then came music, that wasn't much easier. There was this _one song_ , that to this day when it graced the radio they would drop what they were doing and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. That definitely made the cut.

Video games were last, they'd spend countless hours on the sofa together playing one of choice. It didn't take long for them to learn how to properly cuddle and both still comfortable play the game. Soon they added in the option of doing so without clothes. Secretly he hoped these stirred emotions in his lover. Because the thought of not having that with him would nearly destroy him.

Wally had made dinner, he knew how much _his_ Dick loved a good steak. And had moved up from the charred well done to a nice medium. He had just started to pull out a box of pictures in hopes of finding some innocent enough to show his best friend when a knock on the door pulled him into reality. Painfully one night add. He had a key, this was and is still his home. However Wally opened the door all the same unable to stop the wide grin that was threatening to eat his entire face. _Shit._ How should he greet him. Was this state of confusion the new normal or had he forgot how to be normal.

"Hey man." he greeted lamely, inwardly sighing. He was trying to not look at two places. One being the acrobat's beautiful lips, the other the bandages that held him together. His hair sticking out at of angles. Wait, that's wrong. It should hang a little. "You cut off all your hair." It slipped before he could stop it. Really in the grand scheme of things did that really matter?

* * *

Dick walked down the long hallway to apartment number G9 as slow as possible. He was taking everything in. His brain only coming up with empty answers as he will that some parts to magically to come back. It was a lot of stairs but the two boys most likely saw it as a challenge a work out. But with healing ribs and throbbing brain ache that had not let up for days Richard decided to take the elevator.

He got in and pressed floor G. He had his gym bag over his shoulder. As he watched the arrow button go up he got to floor C when the door dinged and opened letting a tall fierce looking red head. His stomach clenched as his eyes moved down her body and on to her ass. He had always had a thing for _gingers_ and _asses._ Had things been different, a different reality or something he was positive this woman would have been exactly his type. But he wasn't straight. Hadn't been since he pulled up his tights and unitard back when he was seven, and he thought the strong man with his mustache was actually a very handsome man.

His feeling only press themselves deep into his psyche the moment he woke up and noticed he had a hair growing on his chin. His male parts suddenly didn't look or feel so small and of course his voice had still squeaked when he was nervous or excited. He thought about how he got his very first actual boner. Not that his body didn't naturally do things from time to time. No this was a full blown raging, hurt to breathe, stomach aching erection. It had been him. His best friend. He walked into the locker room and once again his best friend two years older was bent over just in his gray boxer shorts, his perfect, possibly illegal to have ass in the air. He was sure he had turned the color of Wally's hair as he said nothing to the boy and walked straight into the bathroom. That's when he knew.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the girl riding with him was leering at him. He looked at her wondering if he was suppose to know her maybe they were cordial hell maybe Wally had fucked her tight body at one time. He just never knew what to expect. He cleared his throat hoping to clear the girls stares but it didn't help. In fact it caused the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"You're Richard right?" She asked. Great so she did know him. He gave her a brief nod wishing the elevator would open.  
 _  
Floor D_

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight with that guy you were _dating_?" Instantly Dick picked up his head and looked at her.

"What?" He croaked out looking at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been dating someone? Who? Please lord above say it was Wally.

"Your head?" She questioned pointing to her own head as if that was going to explain it all.

He shut his mouth for a second before his hand gently touched the bandage he nearly forgot was there. "I was in an accident." He answered. She gawked at him for a moment longer before the door of the elevator dung and he was at his floor.

"Well it's a good thing you're okay." She stated almost to give him a goodbye. He shifted on his weight so tempted to ask her something that would bring up the boyfriend thing again. But thanks to a brain fart and trauma he could only come up with. _'Did you say the man I was dating?'_ She now was clearing her throat wondering why the hell he was still just gaping at her.

She grabbed the door when it began to close and gave him a confused look. "Isn't this your floor?" He blinked coming back from that weird trance he was in. Thank you Vicodin... he exhaled and nodded. "Yes thank you." He got off and watched as the doors sealed shut.

* * *

G9... over all the apartments seemed nice. Not way over priced by any means but you could tell you had to have some sort of family feel to it. It wasn't a place that gave you herpes or left feeling of dread in its wake.

He knocked softly wondering what to expect to find. As the door opened, body malfunction... ? **_And Action!_** His heart skipped a beat as his stomach erupted in butterflies. He placed a smile on his mouth as he looked passed him and took a step in. "Hey Walls thanks for understanding." His hand moved to his hair as He shrugged. "I don't really feel like me when I look in the mirror." He stated. His eyes were constantly moving over everything wanting to remember. God how he wanted to remember. His icy blues looked up at him and smiled. "Well I guess this is home sweet home?" He said in a half chuckle.

"Haha...yeah, bro." God that word sounded foreign coming out of his mouth for Dick. He stepped aside letting him wander through the living space. "You still look like _Rob_ to me." He had to dig that one out last second because he was so use to pet names. "But I can imagine how confusing it would be to wake up in a new..," his mind screamed _'sexy,'_ as his mouth finished, "body."

He walked over to what had been their office, and pushed the door open. He was glad it has also served as a guest bedroom. Because it made the conversion a little easier. "I cleaned up a little bit, but here's your room." He couldn't help but hope he'd step in and say this was all wrong. Why couldn't he have lost his memory after they had started dating?

Wally had made the bed and neatly placed Dick's laptop on top of it. He had done his best to make a room he knew his boyfriend would love. If that man was still hidden in there somewhere.

"Yeah." He mused looking at his shoulders. "I don't look quite so scrawny." He brushed his left shoulder and smiled. The apartment had a faint smell to it. Besides dinner cooking he could smell the faint smell of men's cologne. His eyes drifted around. It was small, smaller than the mansion by far, but it was even smaller than mount justice. His gaze drifted from the kitchen to the open living room with a 50 inch screen TV and a sofa that would fit at least three people comfortably. He wondered if he was always sitting on the far edge? Or perhaps this mysterious boyfriend of his would come over.

He had come up with the conclusion that if by some glorious miracle that Wally was his boyfriend at one time. He wasn't anymore. His mannerisms told him they were just friends now. But had he found someone else? And if he had where were they? How come this man didn't come to his aid when he was found nearly dead? Which caused him to believe that either A. his relationship was still a secret to his father, or B. He had broken up with this "said boyfriend," before the mission.

He walked forward following Wally's foot steps. He stopped short peeking over his body at the neat and tidy bedroom. He took a deep breath and then without warning pressed his face into the middle of Wally's back. All the emotions breaking from that metal damn he had put up at the mansion. A soft sob fell out, and the acrobat instantly bruised himself. _'Crying in front of him? God you're such a child.'_

He almost lost his balance, it took him a moment to realize that the warm sensation wasn't just the younger man's breath. But his tears, Wally carefully moved Dick's arms and turned to face him. His strong arms pulling him flush to his chest, he rested his head on Dick's. It took every once of self control Wally had to not just kiss away every year that dare stain his precious little birds face. He just held him unable to think of what to say, a first for him he was sure. But he hoped Dick found this as comforting as he did.

Dick wiped his tears away and coughed. Was it always this embarrassing around him? "Sorry." came his mumbled voice as he didn't dare look at him in the face. His face felt so hot, flushed because of the hot tears that were once there and the embarrassment that he felt crying in front of him. He couldn't even appreciate his hug because mortification was running through his system. "I should go look." He stepped passed him noticing he was still a good four inches taller than him.

He walked around the room inspecting the walls. It seemed pretty bare besides a newspaper that had been framed. The main story, _'Young Justice League saves the the world.'_ One of their very first missions. He walked over to the bed felt the top cover and wondering why none of this felt even remotely familiar. He didn't even a chance to even consider opening his laptop before Wally was calling him for dinner.

Wally carefully put down the plates of steak, potatoes and a mix of vegetables. As well as two glasses of red whine, that might have been a bit too much. But oh well he was committed now. He put one of Dick's favorite movies in, it coming up on the big screen. "I thought we could use some catching up." he said more sheepishly then he meant to.

Dick nodded looking at the food. He hadn't even realize how hungry he was until he was piercing a piece of meat and placing into his mouth. He chewed slowly enjoying the flavor of it. "This is really good." He admitted. He had watched Wally sit, on the right not all the way to the arm rest but he left enough distance between the very right end. Dick chose very middle thinking it looked most comfortable and when Wally didn't correct him, like he half expected him too, he felt some of his nervous leave.

Dick hadn't recognized the movie and it wasn't until the last epic blowing up, gun show off, action filled scene play did he feel like he had remembered something. "We saw this together, in Blüdhaven." He could recall bit and pieces of how much he loved the movie but watching in the theater was by far much better.

The smile that graced Wally's lips lit his eyes. It was the first time he truly smiled, since they left for that god awful mission. "You're right, we did." His mind raced through the thoughts that came after the movie. They'd rented a hotel room, and spent the first night not worried about being _caught_.

Dick sighed and grabbed his head. He couldn't help but wonder how much of the memories he remembered were actual memories or were what he wished would have transpired in the actual memory. He rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms. "You didn't have to do this you know that right?"

"I know. But I wanted too. "He said softly. He desperately wanted to pull him into his arms, and just hold him until he remembered everything. "I'm going to do the dishes." The Speedsters pulled out a leather bound scrap book that had all the saved news stories. Dick had kept them, so really figured he might as well make them nice. He handed him the book to look through as he picked up so their dishes and started to wash them.

Dick looked at the book for a total of two seconds before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Dick picked up a few items and began putting them in the fridge clearing his throat. "Where is the Tupperware containers, or do we use Ziplock?" He had grabbed the pan of potatoes looking to put them away.

Wally turned to him. "You don't have to..I thought you'd still be looking stuff over." He'd almost slipped and let babe fall from his lips.

"Oh Bruce already reminded me of every criminal we faced and every one we may face. I honestly just didn't want to deal with it tonight. you know?" He opened a cupboard and noticed just cups. He made a metal note to remember that then tried another.

"You should have been resting." he commented opening both a drawer and a cupboard near the fridge. "One has bags and wraps the other has Tupperware."

"I'm not a child, despite what Bruce and you seem to think, even with my impaired memory I'm 16, not 7." He grabbed a tupperware and filled it up.

"No you're not a child, you're..." his heart screaming _'love of my life.'_ As his mind finished. "My best friend who just suffered a serious head injury."

"It's fine. I'll be fine." He stated.

 _'Liar.'_ his brain countered. He finished putting the food away and then sighed as his brain continued to beg for answers.

"Okay fine," He started putting the pot in the sink. "I'm not fine, I just have so many questions so many holes that I wish could be filled." His bright blues were shimmering with a myriad amount emotions. "No matter how I try mission briefings and movies aren't bringing any of those back for me."

Wally bit his lip to keep himself from volunteering to fill his holes. He sighed putting down the last dish. "But it's a start. We have to ease you back into life Rob." Why is it that name now leave a bad taste in his mouth? "But you did remember seeing the movie with me. And even where."

"Yeah, everything else is a fog of second guesses, don't ask me what happened before, why we were even in Blüdhaven, I have no clue what happened after either." He rested his body against the counter gently folding his arms and scowling. "Walls, am I dating someone?" He asked bluntly it had been bugging him all day since the moment the red head in the elevator and mentioned it.

Wally froze for a second. His mind and heart in an epic battle. "I can't.. god I can't do either thing. I won't lie to you but I do kinda agree." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Bruce threatened me with in an inch of my life. We have to do this slow."

"I missed so much. The team, my own team, Robin now Nightwing? NIGHT- WING?" He pronounced every syllable. "Who thought that name was good? Because I feel like it might as well be called NIGHT Bird, Or Night Wonder." His eyes were now pleading with him. "Out everyone on in the world you'd know me best, and you'd be able to tell me. If it was secret to Bruce I know I would have told you at the very least. Please?"

"You chose your name. You were so proud when you got offered your own place in the league. Even though you turned it down." he answered buying himself time. Wally couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. His gears turning in his mind. If he said yes he couldn't answer the questions he'd ask about the mystery man. But he couldn't say no, he couldn't deny what they had. "Things were pretty serious.."

It didn't take Dick long before he was looking at him mouth a gape his eyes blinking slowly. He waited for him to go on but when he didn't he simply shook his head. "So what happened?" He asked.

"I can't." He sighed he hit his hands on the counter. His brain churning almost as much as his stomach. "I just can't do this Dick."

He frowned not understanding at all. "Why? He knows I'm okay right? Please tell me you told him I was okay." Fear hitting him, maybe this mystery man had no idea he been injured didn't remember anything

"Yeah." He replied not looking at him. His mind racing _'Are you okay? You don't seam okay... None of this is okay.'_

Something just didn't seem right. He frowned and shook his head. "Then why isn't he here? Wouldn't make sense for him to be here? Unless we were a thing anymore but.." He licked his lip not finishing his thought. "I just don't understand, but you know what I'm tired anyways." He walked off towards his bedroom. He was so frustrated and it didn't seem like Wally really cared either. It was just an awkward cloud looming over the house as he shut the door and turned in at what would have been very early for him to say the least.

He sat down on his bed the same one that didn't even feel like his. He stared at the door wishing that Wally would burst in and confess his undying love for him. That was the other frustrating part of the whole entire thing. Wally wouldn't answer anything, he just cause fifteen thousand more questions to flood his brain. Maybe Wally didn't like whoever this secret person was. Or was it the other way around. What if the reason Wally was dancing around the question was because Dick had been unfaithful or worst maybe he let it slip that he wanted his roommate to be his boyfriend. By the time from the clock on the wall he had sat and strewed playing the what if game for hours. Finally he just broke down. Tears fell down his cheeks as he curled into a fetal position like a child. How pathetic he and truly become.

Wally looked up at the ceiling rubbing his hand down his face. "He's right here D.. And he loves you.." He felt his tears streaking his cheeks. He needed to run, but couldn't bear to leave him alone in the house. He moved and slipped a a list of DVDs of his favorite movies and one of of his favorite games.

He ran his tongue over his lips as he climbed into now just his bed. The tears streaming down, he finally gave up on sleep. Poured himself a stiff drink and flipped on the TV on low.

He must have dozed off at some point because he didn't remember sitting there for so long. He eyed the clock and huffed. What ever sleep he did get it wasn't nearly enough and it of course didn't change the headache raging a war in his head. He decided a enough was enough. Wally wouldn't tell him he'd find out himself. He got up and walked straight to the closet. He opened and looked inside. All his clothes were neatly hung and his shoes in perfect stacks all in colored coordination. "You've gotten OCD my friend." He whispered to himself as he looked up and noticed a black box on the top shelve. He pulled I down and discovered it was a fire prove lock box.

He did a series of combinations and none of them worked. Not his birthday, not batman's, not even Walls. For a moment he was worried that no matter what the numbers were he wouldn't remember them because all his favorite series of numbers didn't work. Finally he pressed his ear to the box something that he had learn just when he was nine and softly shook it as he twisted the numbers. Finally he came up with 12 16 19. He smirked for a moment proud of himself. He opened the lid and instantly his smile fell.

Inside was a pair of handcuffs. Shiny and very familiar. He pulled them out and underneath was a bright blue dildo that vibrated. He shut the box. His hands on the top. "What the fu.." He whispered. His mind was spinning. What was this box? A sex box? He carefully opened the lid to peek inside like it was snake that was about to bite him. He frowned as he looked to the door then back at the box. Besides a few minor candied lube and flavored condoms. He also found a USB drive and he instantly felt his stomach clench. What the hell would be on it? He had no clue.

He shut the box placing back where he found it and shook his head. It didn't seem logical that he would be so sexually active as in needing sex toys. He climbed back into the bed and finally turned on his laptop. This was his personal laptop one that he knew didn't have any mission or even bat stuff on it. So when his face was greeted with a password protection he of course by passed with the first one he tried. **_Wally1995._** _'I guess I never changed it.'_ Seemed strange considering that he was much older but maybe he just was harboring some feelings.

This seemed to be only confirmed when the picture wallpaper appeared on his screen. He gaped at it feeling more confused. The picture was of him and Wally. He wondered if Wally knew he had it or that the fact that Dick looked very smitten by the speedster. Wally was cheesing out at the lens his eyes big and shiny as happiness radiated through them. Then there was the Boy Wonder. He was looking at Wally his eyes fixed on his face. He could see the emotion in them. He was completely head over heels. Now dread filled his stomach, had this picture been taken before his relationship? during? Or after? He had no clue. He just hoped Wally never saw this picture and his ex didn't either.

He plugged in the USB into the port and waited while it installed. Finally ages later the menu came up asking what he wanted to do and he clicked the explore files. It opened and instantly Dick's body tighten.

 _ **Holy Fuck.**_

He should have known. It was found in a sex box but good lord. Eight pictures and from what he could tell all pretty erotic. The first picture came up and as he clicked on it doubled in size. It was of him laying on a bed naked his own hand was gripping his erected cock while there was a look of pleasure etched all over his face. He bit his lip wondering why did he have it and why the hell someone would take a picture of what he thought looked like masturbation.

He clicked through the set honestly curious to see if he could see a face of the photographer. All of them were of him though different sexual positions including one of what he thought was his ass hole and someone's, (maybe his ex's) Thick cock sticking half way out of it. He gulped as his body was turned on by the images but he couldn't seem to breath. "Dear God." He whispered.

He pulled the last one up it was of him his mouth closed around a cock one he didn't remember by any means and his hands wrapped around it's shaft. He instantly closed the laptop at that point and raked his hand through his hair. It was way too much. He was just coming with terms that he was most likely sexually active with this "Ex Boyfriend" and he comes across this? He decided it wasn't too early to take a cold ass shower. Never too early after finding something like that.


End file.
